


mint scent like the morning sky

by trilobites



Series: raised by wolves [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Conversations, Domestic, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Time Skip, Vanilla (Mostly)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilobites/pseuds/trilobites
Summary: Hinata and Atsumu embark upon a new chapter of their lives together. Naturally, there are a couple of hiccups along the way.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: raised by wolves [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651408
Comments: 15
Kudos: 217





	mint scent like the morning sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is directly a companion to "if you're out there in the cold, i'll cover you with moonlight." I don't imagine you'll miss much even if you skip that one, though. Herein lies porn.

All the way home, Atsumu had stared at the rental contract, flipping through the pages with a look of wonder on his face. His eyes lingered on the line with the deposit sum written in a neat scrawl. There were admittedly more than a a few zeroes at the end of the number. Atsumu had insisted on paying him back for half of the deposit, but Hinata had skillfully evaded the conversation every time it came up by going out to his balcony and hanging the laundry up to dry. Except right now, Atsumu had his arms around his waist and chin propped up on his shoulder, intent on talking his ear off.

“Don’t you care about democracy? We live in a free country, y’know. If I wanna pay for somethin’, you can’t refuse my money.”

“Atsumu-san, we have a constitutional monarchy.” His socks were mismatched again. Hinata searched through the hamper and frowned. No doubt the machine ate them again.

“‘Kay, but the constitution protects my rights, including gettin’ a say in whether I pay for my own apartment. Also, I know you’re not listening.”

“I am listening,” Hinata said, and proceeded to listen with maybe half an ear to Atsumu’s latest set of protests.

He went back indoors with Atsumu attached to his back like a vengeful spirit. A scornful boyfriend who wanted to repay his perceived debts. He didn’t let go of Hinata even as he went into the bathroom to put away the hamper and wash his hands. This was too much. Didn’t Atsumu know that he had an entire list of chores to finish? He turned around in Atsumu’s arms and looked up at him. Atsumu grinned at him toothily. There was no denying that Atsumu was handsome, but equally true was the fact that he was often troublesome and more than a bit of a handful.

“Why are you pestering me?” he asked.

“This isn’t pestering! I’m makin’ a point, but you’re a tyrant so you don’t care.”

Hinata sighed. “Atsumu-san, I’m not taking your money.”

“Then what am I putting into this? I thought the apartment was both of ours. Is it so freakin’ weird that I wanna put money into it, too?”

Hinata studied his face. Yes, Atsumu was being stubborn, but he was also genuine in his words. He softened a little and reached up to run his hands through Atsumu’s hair.

“No, it isn’t weird. I understand where you’re coming from. Maybe you can understand where I’m coming from, too.” He brushed back the errant strands of hair off Atsumu’s forehead. “It’s my fault for not thinking how that much money might make you feel. But I really just wanted to give you a present that would make you happy.” Atsumu’s eyebrows did the funny thing they always did when he was overcome and uncertain how to express it. For someone so prone to dramatics, Atsumu rarely displayed that tendency in moments like this. He ducked his head and turned away from Hinata, who was chasing after his movements trying to meet Atsumu’s eyes.

“Are you blushing?”

“Shut up.”

He had shown Atsumu the savings account after Kageyama’s visit. It was for Christmas, but also the new year that lay ahead of them. He hadn’t thought it would become such a big deal.

“Atsumu-san.”

“Just—shut up for a sec.”

Hinata huffed. Atsumu was rude and a boor, but Hinata knew that there was no malice in his words or his actions. For that, he could be patient, so he waited for Atsumu to gather his bearings enough to lift his head.

“It does make me happy,” Atsumu mumbled, low under his breath. “I wanna live with you.”

Hinata nodded. No sudden movements, just like dealing with a skittish stray. “Me too. So there are no problems, right?”

“Guess not.” Then Atsumu looked at him. “At least lemme pay the first couple months of rent.”

“Okay,” he said, and smiled. “You’re sweet.”

Hinata didn’t have time to do or say anything else, because Atsumu was leaning down to kiss him. It was the soft press of his lips, then the hard press of his body to Hinata’s as he pushed him up against the wall, down into his bed. Hinata had dragged Atsumu there by the collar of his shirt, bribing him with haphazard kisses on his cheek, his chin, the corner of his mouth. Now Atsumu was biting his throat and sucking hickeys into his skin; the sting sent a thrill down to Hinata’s toes. 

“Atsumu-san,” he gasped.

Atsumu kissed his ear, then bit into the lobe. He probably actually was a dog in a past life, Hinata thought rudely. It explained the attachment issues and the proprietary behavior. Atsumu’s hand trailed up Hinata’s shirt, and he started pawing at his chest, flicking his nipple with his thumb. He cried out Atsumu’s name again.

“You sound real cute like this,” Atsumu said, and laughed when Hinata smacked his arm. “Aw, what’s wrong? Don’t like that?”

“Pervert.”

“After all the time you spend embarrassin’ me, too.”

Atsumu’s touch didn’t relent. He’d found his footing now, and Hinata knew he wasn’t going to let it go until he’d properly wrung him out. He sat astride Hinata’s hips, holding him down as he pushed his shirt all the way up and off. All the while, his thumb kept working Hinata’s nipple. Hinata looked up at him, head gone hazy with pleasure. Atsumu swallowed.

“Fuck. I want to go down on you.”

“Okay. I like that.” Atsumu had called him cute, but he was the cute one. When they’d first started doing this, Atsumu hadn’t been able to so much as ask for sex without turning red like the underside of a pomegranate. Here he was, boldly declaring something so lewd. Hinata leaned up for a kiss, their tongues sliding slick against one another’s. When they parted, he smiled at Atsumu.

“What?” Atsumu’s brow clouded with suspicion. Hinata kissed the furrow between his eyebrows. It would wrinkle by the time Atsumu was thirty-five, he was sure of it. 

“Nothing. Please continue.”

“D’you have to say it like that?”

“Atsumu-san, please suck my dick.”

“Oh, now you’re just askin’ for it.” Atsumu tackled him onto the bed. Hinata had to stifle his laughter long enough to try to fend him off, but in the end, Atsumu used his size to press his advantage. Hinata was crushed under him, struggling to get out from the vice grip of Atsumu’s arms. It was just too difficult to hold in his laughter. “Say sorry and I’ll let you go.”

“But I’m not sorry, so you’ll lose. Also, don’t you know that I’m already used to you squishing me every time you sleep over?” he asked.

Atsumu didn’t answer—at least, not with any words. There was a rare tenderness in his expression, one that made Hinata’s laughter die off. He stared wide-eyed at Atsumu, who was leaning in closer, until they were kissing again. This time with softness and quiet sighs that built into stuttered breaths as he reveled in the feeling of Atsumu’s weight on top of him, his hands trailing down his chest and stomach. Atsumu grabbed the lube from where Hinata kept it in the nightstand and poured it into his hand. Then he pulled down Hinata’s pants and began pumping his cock in short, quick strokes. The slick was relief and friction at the same time, sending heat straight through him.

“Atsumu-san.” Atsumu’s hand was big and the skin surprisingly soft. Hinata liked the way his slender fingers looked wrapped around his cock. Even the knobs of his knuckles were pretty. The same hands that worked hard to give Hinata exactly the kind of tosses he wanted were also giving him pleasure. He panted. “Feels good. You like working hard to make me feel good, don’t you?”

Atsumu blushed. Hinata observed with interest as his sudden bashfulness played out on his face. He really was cute. There wasn’t even a trace of guile within Atsumu. Anything that he felt would be plain to see on his face, and in spite of his embarrassment, he apparently didn’t want to stop servicing Hinata. The thought was what made Hinata properly hard. His cock throbbed in Atsumu’s hand.

“I want your mouth now.”

Atsumu’s blush deepened. “Okay. Uh, I want that, too.” He repositioned himself in between Hinata’s knees and lowered his head to take Hinata into his mouth. Hinata moaned. Fuck, that was good. Atsumu’s mouth was warm and his lips properly slick from the lube. Whatever he couldn’t take in, he covered with his hands. The suction around the head of his cock was just right, and Atsumu knew how to swirl his tongue against it in a rhythm that had Hinata arching off the bed.

“Fuck,” he breathed. “Fuck. Fuck. Yes, keep doing that.”

Atsumu huffed out a whine. He clutched at Hinata’s hip to hold him steady as he worked him up to dizzying heights. Hinata squirmed anyway. His shin brushed up against Atsumu’s arm, and bumped into it repeatedly. He lifted his head and saw that Atsumu had one hand down his pants, frantically jerking himself off to the pace of his lips sucking on Hinata’s cock. His eyebrows were gathered like he could hardly stand how much he was enjoying himself. Hinata couldn’t even tease him for how dirty he was being; he was instantly brought to the edge of his orgasm.

“Atsumu-san. Atsumu-san, I’m going to come,” he gasped. It wasn’t like he’d never swallowed Hinata’s cum before, but usually they agreed to it beforehand. None of this had been planned. Hinata nudged Atsumu with his foot and got a non-responsive hum in return. It only sent a wave of sensation through his cock that made it even harder to hold on. Hinata cried out. “Atsumu-san!”

Atsumu didn’t let off him, only kept working his cockhead with his tongue and length with his fingers until Hinata was coming. His eyes clenched shut and he writhed in Atsumu’s grip as his orgasm coursed through him in one bright smear of feeling. It was only when he was coming down from the high that he noticed Atsumu’s face pressed into his hip. He was moaning, curled in on himself as he licked at Hinata’s cum dribbling down his chin. What a sight he made. Hinata’s skin crawled with heat again.

“Are you close?” he murmured, reaching to pet Atsumu’s head.

Atsumu nodded. “Shouyou, I’m gonna—fuck.” He gave a shout before he stilled. Hinata watched intently as Atsumu came, how his teeth dug into his lower lip and he lost himself completely to his pleasure. Hinata stroked his hair through it and after, when Atsumu panted into his skin and groaned. He shivered at every brush of Hinata’s fingertips over his scalp.

The atmosphere, so frenetic just moments ago, was quiet now. Hinata’s breath eventually slowed to match Atsumu’s, and they breathed in time with one another. He tugged on Atsumu’s sleeve, and got him to come over to where he lay. Hinata rearranged them to his liking so that he was nestled in Atsumu’s arms, face pressed up to his chest.

“I felt good,” he said. “Your mouth is always really good.”

Atsumu blinked rapidly, as if he was refusing to be embarrassed. Hinata kissed the tip of his nose. “Uh, thanks. S’good…for me, too.”

“I’m happy that we’ll get to do this all the time.”

“Think we have sex pretty often as it is…”

“I meant cuddles, you pervert.” Hinata rubbed his face against the soft cotton of Atsumu’s shirt and sniffed him. In the future, as they started merging their lives together, they would probably start doing their laundry together, too. Then would he lose the scent of this detergent? He breathed it in deep and sighed. “Also please don’t change detergents.”

“I got no idea what you’re talkin’ about right now. But okay.”

Hinata tilted his head back to look at Atsumu, who was smiling the smile that he still didn’t realize was more goofy than it was handsome. This was the face he wanted to wake up to every morning, the person he wanted to argue with about chores and the way he never refilled the water filter. There was another new journey in front of them, one that would be the first for them both. He leaned up and kissed Atsumu’s goofy smile. Before then, there was still this moment now, and Hinata wouldn’t let any of it idly pass him by.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the end and loving these two. I set out to prove that I have range beyond Sadist Hinata-san, and I hope that this did the job. Title is a reference to "Secret Garden" by IU.
> 
> Fun fact: Hinata only hits Atsumu on the arm and not the shoulder due to a scare Atsumu had wherein he thought that he'd torn his rotator cuff. Thus they are both sensitive to strain on his shoulders. I referenced this incident briefly in "for the future or the things to come," which is in a different universe. This rotator cuff incident has happened in this "raised by wolves" universe as well.


End file.
